


Летопись

by Marlek



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 05:02:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marlek/pseuds/Marlek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Летописи бывают для других людей и бывают для себя, личные.<br/>Посвящение Kira Kuroi и Faim</p>
            </blockquote>





	Летопись

Италия, как и раньше, полна темпераментных людей, покрыта пылью древности, похожа на напыщенного старого отца семейства на лужайке перед собственным домом.  
Рим, как и раньше, наполнен молитвами пополам с руганью, осквернен воодушевленными туристами, благословлен повидавшими взлеты и падения империй местными жителями.  
Церкви, как и раньше, переполнены людьми, из карманов торговцев сыплются медяки, площадь перед Сикстинской Капеллой не способна вместить всех верующих.  
После смерти Папы, как и раньше, собирают конклав, чтобы избрать нового Понтифика.

1.  
Он уже присутствовал на этой процедуре.  
Тогда ему было всего девятнадцать, тогда он был всего лишь учеником Книжника. Он помнит наизусть имена и лица всех собравшихся кардиналов, их звания и достижения, имена их церковных и мирских слуг. Он знает все входы и выходы из здания, даже те, что являются якобы секретными. Он знает все эти взгляды из угла в угол, весь этот шепот, все эти клятвы и присяги, опущенные долу глаза и шелест мантий.  
Он знает, что камерленго неоднократно произносит "Extra omnes!*" не для того, чтобы экзорцировать кого-то, а чтобы из Капеллы ушли те люди, которые не участвуют в избрании или не помогают тем, кто избирает.  
Он чувствует себя чужим, посторонним человеком на этом поистине мирового масштаба собрании.  
Он чувствует себя Книжником.

Эту роль он играет уже восемь лет, это его последняя маска с тех пор, как старик сложил свои обязанности восемь лет назад. Старый Книжник отдал Грехему, его шестьдесят девятой персоне, свои письменные принадлежности и уехал на следующее утро, не сказав ни слова.  
Стать самим собой оказалось не так просто.  
Он часто ловит себя на том, что надевает маску, принадлежавшую той или иной персоне из своего прошлого. Чаще всего, естественно, он Лави, сорок девятый по счету: весел, общителен, любит женщин и спать. Пять лет в Черном Ордене – самый большой срок среди всех его войн. Пять лет слез, боли, радости и улыбок. Пять лет у него было сердце, которого он никогда не желал и которое оставил, когда ушел из Ордена после окончания войны, чтобы вновь записывать скрытую историю мира, те события, которые не доступны большинству людей. Например, такое, как избрание Папы Римского.  
У него самого пока нет ученика, поэтому ему не нужно рассказывать многовековую историю традиций о ходе избрания, не нужно объяснять, почему кандидатов запирают от всего мира, пока они совещаются. Ему также не нужно говорить о том, что предыдущий Папа умер довольно быстро, вполне может статься, не своей смертью, что это не такая уж большая редкость в истории Ватикана.

Выборы проходят на удивление быстро.  
Избранный берет себе имя своего предшественника, показывая этим, что его политика будет такой же.  
Книжник едва заметно вздыхает. Значит, для НИХ ничего не изменится.  
Ведь именно предшественник этого человека распустил Черный Орден, расформировал даже научный отдел, запретил их исследование как ересь. "Нельзя изучать историю и механизмы зла, иначе оно вновь возродится". Эти слова банальны и глупы, но слово Папы - закон не только в этом маленьком городке.  
Потому что у Папы было его слово, у него было подтверждение Книжников, что Тысячелетный Граф побежден, у него были неоспоримые факты на руках. Вся несвязанная Чистая Сила вместе с Хевлаской рассыпалась в пыль в тот же день, указывая на свою ненужность.

Восторженный вздох толпы, слышный даже сквозь стены, вырывает Книжника из воспоминаний.  
Белый дым поднимается в осеннее стылое небо над площадью, знаменует рождение нового Папы Римского. Книжник уходит сразу же, только прощается с камерленго, который как раз открывает запечатанные двери.  
\- Всего хорошего, святой отец.  
\- Да благословит вас Господь, господин Книжник.

Он без препятствий покидает Капеллу, уходит через тайный ход, потому что перед парадным поджидает толпа верующих. Он сделал свою работу и все эти люди ему отныне абсолютно не интересны. У него в руках блокнот и письменные принадлежности, в голове - почти готовый текст. Он уже достаточно опытный Книжник, и даже подобного масштаба и значимости события может изложить с первого раза.  
Улицы все равно полны людей, но их чем дальше, тем меньше. Он не обращает внимания на недоуменные взгляды - все спешат в центр, - он не смотрит на радостные лица, ему все равно при виде слез исступленного экстаза верующих.  
Он шагает по мостовым, вспоминает давно минувшие события, перебирает в идеальной памяти страницы собственной летописи.

Все исследовательские материалы были запечатаны, и хорошо еще, что не уничтожены. Сотрудникам научного отдела было запрещено покидать страну до конца жизни, а за бывшими экзорцистами установлено наблюдение.  
Для Комуи, директора Черного Ордена, роспуск научного отдела стал последним ударом. Насколько знает Книжник, тот теперь живет в тихой деревеньке, мастерит меленьких Комуринов из спичечных коробков и разговаривает за чашкой кофе с погибшей в последней, решающей битве сестрой Линали.  
Этого нет в летописях, которые пишут Книжники.  
Жизнь героев после того, как они спасли мир, не нуждается в документировании, обыкновенным людям нет места на страницах толстенных фолиантов, он запишет уверенной рукой только дату их смерти.  
Строки про людей, которые хранят части оставленного им позади сердца, есть только у него в голове.

Он путешествует из страны в страну и видит много новых войн, видит много новых смертей, записывает в книги имена и даты. В этом его жизнь не меняется. Как не меняется вязкое чувство неправильности, не проходит бьющееся с левой стороны груди недовольство, не отпускает непонимание, когда он наблюдает, как быстро люди все забывают. Забывают страх перед акума, которых с каждым днем становится все меньше. Стирают, будто намеренно, из памяти имена людей, благодаря которым живы они и этот мир. Мир, историю обычных, человеческих войн которого они со стариком продолжили записывать после того, как поставили точку в той войне.

Почти случайно он узнает, что старый мастер иглоукалывания Сэн Мэй Ти умер в возрасте девяноста девяти лет. Где его могила, Книжник не ищет.  
Вместо этого он находит первую попавшуюся панду, подманивает ее ближе, кормит ее до отвала.  
Смотритель и охрана цирка безуспешно пытаются поймать странного мужчину, яростно сотрясают воздух пустыми обещаниями расправы, отчетливо слышат в ответ издевки убегающего от них по переулкам маленького городка рыжего мальчишки.

Ему едва за тридцать, у него есть работа и статус. Он не бегает за девушками, те сами провожают его восхищенными взглядами. Он высокий, статный мужчина с огненными волосами и внимательными, умными глазами, он не оставляет их равнодушными. Книжник же не видит причины, по которой не может провести время с женщиной, он умеет слушать и задавать правильные вопросы в правильные моменты, он обучен этому.  
Его так же учили смотреть и видеть.  
Когда он официально стал Книжником, то перестал носить повязку, скрывающую правый глаз.

Он снова ненавидит слабых людей, презирает мелочных, терпеть не может трусов. Ему противно, когда одна из шлюх на постоялом дворе, где он остановился, прижимается к нему горячим бедром, пахнет вином и развратом. Его тошнит, когда она шепчет ему в ухо:  
-Я хочу от тебя сына.  
Книжник закрывает изнутри дверь съемной комнатушки, прислоняется к ней спиной, пытается взять под контроль изменчивое, выскользающее из незримых рук благоразумие.  
Воспоминания льются рекой, затапливают разум, тянут якорями боли на дно прошлого.

Аллен обернулся 14-ым неожиданно.  
Он, тогда еще Лави, так и не смог понять, по какой причине, но в одно мгновение в той решающей битве это Аллен, которого он знал уже несколько лет, а в следующее - кто-то другой, с темной кожей, вьющимися волосами и чужим тяжелым взглядом.  
В отличие от него, находившийся рядом Канда не колебался ни секунды. Лави еще пытался как-то отговорить мечника, но после нескольких встрясок от Аллена вспомнил, каким отчаянием был наполнен голос экзорциста, когда он переспрашивал у маршала Кросса: "Что значит, я убью того, кто мне дорог?"  
Вместе с Кандой им удается победить Ноя, хотя, если честно, Лави никогда еще не чувствовал себя настолько бесполезным.  
Зажатый между клинком Мугена и Одзучи-Кодзучи, Аллен (именно Аллен, он до сих пор не сомневается в этом, хотя внешне тот остался Ноем) произнес слова, которые знают только двое Книжников и Канда:  
-Спасибо вам, ребята.

Книжник вздрагивает всем телом, когда слышит и даже чувствует стук в дверь. Стряхивает оцепенение, открывает глаза, пытается вспомнить, когда закрыл их. Нужно завязывать с этой внутренней летописью, в тысячный раз говорит себе Книжник. Та война закончилась, оставив грязный уродливый мир другим людям, те люди уже умерли, и чернила на листах его мысленной летописи давно высохли. Его сердце почти мертво, поделенное на четыре части между самыми дорогими ему людьми.  
Когда в дверь вновь стучат, Книжник уже полностью успокаивается, собирается внутренне и внешне — привычку не убить ничем — и без сожалений открывает дверь. Легкая улыбка, разум очищен и готов к принятию новой информации, вежливый вопрос вот-вот сорвется с губ. Да так и застревает в горле.

Единственный человек, про которого у него мало внутренних записей в летописи, чья строфа «Дата смерти» пока пуста, это Канда.  
После роспуска Ордена тот просто исчез. Японец всегда был великолепен во всем, что делал, и даже редкие слухи об уничтожении выживших акума каким-то неизвестным человеком не давали никаких зацепок. После нескольких лет безуспешных поисков Ватикан сворачивает деятельность оставшихся искателей, запечатывает архивы, приказывает забыть, и о Канде больше не вспоминают.  
Теперь бывший экзорцист стоит на пороге его номера, такой же, как и всегда. Или почти как всегда.  
Гордая осанка, черный, идеально сидящий костюм. Седые пряди в волосах, аккуратно завязанных в высокий хвост. Усталое, худое, бледное лицо. Губы, сжатые в тонкую линию. И, что действительно удивляет Книжника больше всего - тусклые неживые глаза.  
Канде всего тридцать три года.

2.  
-Чего уставился? Отойди, я войду.  
Нет, это Канда. Все тот же Канда. Внутреннее спокойствие, с таким трудом восстановленное несколько минут назад равновесие летят к Ноям. Маска Лави рвется наружу, не хочет, даже под давлением, уходить назад, цепляется на лицо и сердце, несмотря на все годы, что прошли после того, как он ушел из Ордена.  
Он отходит в сторону, жестом приглашая гостя войти. Гость входит, как к себе домой, оглядывает комнату - окна, другие выходы, - наметанным глазом человека, привыкшего быть готовым ко всему. Находит под ворохом бумаг, откапывает под стопками книг стул и садится, лицом к Книжнику. Хозяин закрывает дверь, отрезает выход через нее собственным телом, сам того не замечая, что не хочет выпускать не званого, но оттого не менее удивительного гостя.  
Они меряют друг друга взглядами, обоюдно восстанавливают в памяти последний раз, когда виделись, и как тогда каждый из них выглядел, вместе подмечают морщины и упрямые складки в уголках губ. Лави листает мысленные страницы со скупыми строчками из внутренней летописи, сравнивает прошлого Канду с теперешним, вынимает мысленное перо, чтобы заполнить так много пустых, девственно-чистых листов. Вначале отмечает на них явные изменения.  
Раньше у Канды были живые, яркие, блестящие темно-синие глаза. Редкий цвет, странный свет, опасный взгляд. Даже в минуты медитации, даже притаившись, поджидая акума, когда все тело мечника говорило о спокойствии и концентрации, глаза выдавали его. Огненная печать Тессея Лави была ничем в сравнении с огнем ярости и жизни, что составляли естество этого человека.  
Сейчас Канда смотрит на Книжника тусклыми глазами уставшего человека, невыразительными глазами безразличного человека, в глазах Канды — талый лед. Книжнику до свербежа в руках хочется знать, что случилось, почему, зачем и как. И Канда не разочаровывает его. Прежде чем успевший прийти в себя Книжник открывает рот, прежде чем слова приветствия вместо усмешливого замечания Лави срываются с его губ, Канда говорит, глядя прямо ему в глаза:  
– Напиши про меня.

**  
Они живут в Риме, под самым боком центра организации, которой когда-то служили. Они обедают в ресторанчиках рядом с церквями, хотя Канда до сих пор считается ренегатом Черного Ордена. Они ходят по кабакам и женщинам, и это не помещается в строчки внутренней летописи, потому что кажется Лави неправдой.  
Канда рассказывает ему все. Его история даже искушенному во многих вещах Книжнику кажется удивительной. Он пишет историю Канды в новой, материальной, купленной у какого-то торговца толстой книге. Книга пахнет деревом, кожей, предвкушением новых строк.  
Осень роняет в лужи рыжие листья, бьет в окна полураздетыми ветвями деревьев, воет дождем пополам с ветром за окнами его номера, который они делят уже вторую неделю.  
\- ...Канда.  
Книжник не сразу понимает, почему бывший экзорцист смотрит на него слегка удивленно. Потом припоминает, что Лави называл того исключительно по имени.  
Они сидят в его комнате уже который час. Канда говорит, медленно, по просьбе Книжника вспоминая и описывая даже малейшие детали — слова даются с трудом, многое изменилось с тех пор, как они виделись в последний раз. Книжник иногда уточняет что-то, делает пометки на черновом листке.  
\- Прости, я дразнил тебя, потому что это было частью Лави.  
\- Но ведь Лави - часть тебя, ведь так?  
Книжник только неловко улыбается. Канда даже не представляет, насколько прав. Ведь рядом с ним он действительно Лави, потому что у Канды есть часть его сердца. Последняя из четырех.  
\- Как скажешь, Юу.  
\- Не смей...  
\- ... называть тебя по имени? - заканчивает Книжник, но тут же осекается, потому что Канда не смотрит на него. Он сидит на стуле возле окна — следит за дорогой, будто за ним самим следят. Привычка, наверное. Канда шепчет что-то тихо, спрятав глаза под челкой.  
\- Юу? - Вернуться к старому образу пугающе легко. Может, потому что Лави - это настоящий он? - Кан...  
\- Не надо, - отрезает бывший экзорцист. Резко, зло. Он повернулся и теперь смотрит в упор, и в темных тусклых глазах вроде бы снова зажигается тот огонь, что был там прежде.  
\- Не надо?  
Канда еле слышно скрипит зубами и, наконец, выдавливает:  
\- Ты можешь... называть меня... по имени, - медленно, как будто слова даются ему с огромным трудом. Да так оно, наверное, и есть.  
Книжник сидит, слегка приоткрыв рот от изумления, и смотрит на вновь отвернувшегося Канду. Интересно, легкий румянец у того на скулах - признак смущения или гнева?  
\- Конечно, Юу...- чан, - он улыбается. Но тут же ойкает от боли, получив тычок ногой по голени.  
\- Просто по имени, чертов Кролик! - Злобно рычит Канда, но уголок его рта чуть приподнят в подобии улыбки, и можно на минуту представить, что все, как прежде.  
Глупое сердце, почему ты так счастливо бьешься?

Вечером того же дня он все-таки решается задать вопрос, который мучил Лави очень давно.  
\- Юу?  
\- Ммм?  
Они пьют вино. Он первый раз видит, как Канда пьет алкоголь - понемногу, морщась и хмурясь на бокал. Это тоже не вписывается, не влезает в строчки тех пустых листов, что он оставил для Канды в своей голове, а в обычной летописи, даже по просьбе Канды, эти замечания ни к чему.  
\- Можно задать личный вопрос? Не для истории.  
\- Задавай, - Книжник удивляется, что тот так легко соглашается. Алкоголь сделал Канду сговорчивее? Это определенно стоит запомнить. - Но не обещаю, что отвечу.  
Книжник хмыкает и говорит:  
\- Тот... человек, - и тут же ругает Лави за болтливый язык, когда видит, как напрягается собеседник. Но заставляет себя закончить: - Что с ним?  
Канда ставит пустой бокал на стол, долгое время молчит, разглядывает пустоту за левым плечом Книжника. Тот уже думает, что вряд ли получит ответ, но Канда тихонько отвечает:  
\- Его больше нет.  
Книжник кивает, как будто этот ответ его удовлетворяет, хотя на самом деле он рождает еще больше вопросов: нашел ли? кто он вообще? что значит для Канды их встреча?  
Канда слегка пододвигает бокал к Книжнику и тот, спохватившись, залпом допивает содержимое своего перед тем, как налить им обоим по новой.  
Бокал в руках Канды наполовину пуст, Лави снова полон решимости, когда он осмеливается задать еще один вопрос:  
\- И... что теперь?  
Канда косится на него, намекая, что вопрос-то был один, но на удивление, отвечает:  
-Мое время вышло, - равнодушно, словно не о себе говорит.  
А потом рассказывает Книжнику все, что так хотел знать Лави. Это последние факты, которые сообщает ему о себе Канда, это финальная точка, которую Книжник поставит в материальной летописи о нем. Почти вся толстенная книга набухнет строчками о его жизни.  
Румянец на щеках Канды - от алкоголя, голос у Канды мягкий, бархатный, когда он неожиданно спрашивает:  
-Лави?  
-Ммм?  
-Можно задать тебе немного личный вопрос?  
Книжник улыбается.  
-Конечно, Юу. Отвечу все, что знаю.  
-Почему ты стал Книжником?  
Он может ответить на это свободно:  
\- Я хотел узнать все на свете. Прочитать все книги, знать, что не дано другим людям. Я был мальчишкой, помешанным на книгах.  
Это правда. Одержимость книгами — все, что было общего и что осталось от того мальчика у всех его личностей. От того, невыдуманного мальчика.  
\- И ты никогда не жалел, что стал Книжником?  
Лави косится на Канду, намекая, что вопрос-то был один, но на своё же удивление, отвечает честно, от всего сердца:  
\- Я бы хотел умереть вместе с ними.  
А Книжник тут же добавляет:  
\- Но моё время еще не вышло.  
Канда кивает, как будто ему все понятно. Может, так оно и есть. Они вдвоем оказались на удивление похожи — оба осуществили свои желания и цели, но еще не дошли до конца пути.  
Они сидят до поздней ночи, говоря уже на простые темы о том и о сем, и Лави счастлив.  
А потом Канда встает и потягивается, собираясь спать. Он отказался брать другой номер или переезжать в двухкомнатный. Поэтому Книжник попросил прислугу принести ему второй комплект постельного белья и Канда ночует на полу, рядом с кроватью.  
Канда спит, не шевелясь, как спят сильно уставшие люди. Его дыхание частое и поверхностное. И так уже две недели, несмотря на то, что на сон они тратят столько, сколько нужно.  
Лави всю ночь сидит, изучая худую фигуру под тонким одеялом.  
К утру Книжник не написал ни строчки.  
Старый Книжник был бы в ярости.

***  
Утром, когда Канда возвращает из ванной в комнату, браслет у него на руке внезапно рвется. Бусины плодов лотоса осыпаются на пол, песчинками в песочных часах отчитывают время. Тишина на постоялом дворе, полном людей и прислуги, отчего-то вдруг становится осязаемой. Канда смотрит, как сыплются бусины, как каждая из них с грохотом падает на дощатый пол, будто весит несколько килограммов. Книжник мельком думает о том, что соседи снизу будут ругаться из-за шума с самого утра. Канда смотрит на Книжника, глаза у него живые и яркие, как были когда-то, и грустные, но Книжник не успевает удивиться: мечник падает, медленно, как во сне подкашивает колени и заваливается на спину в неправильной, неестественной, неживой позе. Книжник бросается к нему, пытается поймать, но медлительность почему-то распространяется и на него.  
Тишина становится еще более неправильной, наверное, потому, что бусины больше не грохочут об пол, и Книжник отчетливо слышит, как голова Канды встречается с полом в отвратительном, нездоровом стуке.  
-Юу! ЮУ! Канда!  
Звук его голоса будто разбивает заклятие, наполняет мир вокруг звуками - шаги постояльцев, стук прислуги в двери, крики птиц за окном, ветер, канонада собственного сердца и шелест одежды, когда он аккуратно приподнимает Канду за плечи и укладывает его голову к себе на колени. Утреннее солнце из открытого настежь окна безжалостно бьет в глаза и, наверное, поэтому на них наворачиваются слезы; высветляет все недостатки Канды: седые волосы, морщины в уголках глаз, резкие линии у рта. Солнечный зайчик путается в серебряных прядях, скользит по ресницам закрытых глаз безмятежно лежащего бывшего экзорциста, совсем как и его, Лави, пальцы.  
В глазах Лави Канда никогда не был более прекрасен.  
Он уже знает, что больше не напишет ни строчки в своей внутренней летописи про Канду. Последняя часть его сердца ушла, оставив после себя так давно желанную пустоту, отпустила Лави на волю, в небытие, и все снова встало на свои места. Теперь он действительно настоящий Книжник.

За окном начинается новый день, выпавший снег скрывает землю под холодным одеялом, Книжника ждет история новой войны.

*Extra omnes! - Все вон! (лат.)

январь-декабрь 2009


End file.
